Quest of the Heart
by mk2136
Summary: No summary for now...


The faded wall banner that proclaimed Maria Angelus' orphanage fluttered as the wind lazily blew.

The wind stirred wisps of Lisa Artemis' brown hair as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. It was barely noon on an early June day and the kids were still up and running about cheerfully on the field. Her eyes fluttered open for a while, remembering that she still had to do some chores with sister. After a split second, she closed her eyes again. 'Chores can wait..."

"Don't nod off now." warned a smooth female voice she recognized as her sister. "You promised to help!"

Lisa inwardly groaned, as Melisa pulled her up from the comfortable bed. "Why can't you just let me off the hook for once? It's not like it's something hard to start with!"

The young assassin shook her head, as she retorted,"And why don't you for once, help me do that simple chore! And for your information, I did it myself yesterday and the day before that." The former glared at her sister, feeling a little insulted at her reply. It was not like she refused to help. She was only just caught up with something that needs her whole attention after all.

"Excuse me?!" Her sister mocked," Is picking on Kyuu that important to you!?" The barely a few months old nine tails curling in its basket besides them look up toward its 2 mistresses at response to its name and gives out a soft mewl before curling once again after deciding that it didn't get any attention.

The young huntress blushed, as she tried to talk back. No words came to her though, as Mel looked at her with those scrutinizing eyes. Finally admitting defeat, she limped to the door lifelessly, with a victorious assassin trailing at her back. She throws a glance to the small fox sleeping peacefully in its basket and feels the urge to weep, 'Here I'm slaving myself and he's just sleeping away. Life is not fair.'

Seeing that her sister is distracted again, Melisa bonked her up the head with a rolled newspaper, "You're not getting away this time and its final!!" she walked pass the huntress and hopped down the stairs toward the first floor after giving the huntress one last glare. Waving her hand, she signaled her to follow.

Lisa rubbed her head as she felt her bump and winched slightly as she followed her older sister all the while muttering about abuser-cat-lover sister," Just watch it. I'll get you one of these days. Stupid sister." Her musing was cut short when a familiar sound shouted back, "I heard that!! If you do not get here right now, there will be no chocolate for you for a week."

The huntress sweatdropped and gulped once before her brain registered the threat. Her eyes widened. Without a second glance at the descending stairs, Lisa leapt after the assassin before she got angrier all the while screaming, "Anything but my chocolates!!" And gravitational force just decided to work when she jumped off the stairs. Landing with a huge "THUMP", the girl scrambled to stand, and ran after her older sister.

* * *

_Downstairs_

Melisa tapped her right foot in a steady rhythm with her hands crossed in front of her chest when she felt a soft thug on her skirt. Feeling a little annoyed at her sister's antics, the assassin turned to the one who pulled her skirt angrily. "What?!" She hissed, scaring the girl behind her. A 10 year old acolyte girl with shoulder length cobalt blue hair and bright blue eyes like hers stared at her questioningly. "Is mommy angry?" The small girl whimpered sadly. Her eyes soften as she crouched to get to eye level with the girl, "Sorry about that, Sel. I'm just a little pissed off. Is there something you need?"

The girl acolyte smiled softly as she grabbed the assassin's hand before replying, "Can you help me train today, mommy?" Melisa gave her adopted daughter a sad smile as she replied, "I'm sorry, dear. Mommy is busy today so mommy can't help you train." The girl frowned dejectedly," Did Aunt Lisa bother you again?"

Not one to have her daughter sad, Melisa tried to cheer her daughter up, "No, she was just being her usual self. Don't worry. Mommy will take a good care of her." After a few moment of consideration," Tomorrow mommy will help you train all day long, ok? Now be a good girl and erase that frown off your face." The acolyte visibly brightened and hugged the assassin tightly before whispering, "I love you, mommy." Melisa returned the hug and whispered back, "And mommy loves you too, dear."

Melisa released the girl and said, "Say, can you help mommy a little bit today?" a vigorous nod answered her and a soft smile rose on her lips, "Mommy want you to play with those kids and watch them so mommy and aunt Lisa can finish the chores quickly. Can you do that?" another nod answers her before the acolyte run toward the kids just as how she's told.

* * *

The sound of light footsteps sounded across the silent hallway, alerted her of an incoming threat. Twirling both katars on her hands, the assassin got ready for whatever monster that's coming to get her.

Thump thump

The owner was cautious enough not to make any loud noise. Could it be an assassin coming to get her…? Her heart thumped on her chest loudly in anticipation.

THUMP thump

The footsteps became louder each step. Mel gripped her katars tighter.

THUMP THUMP

'It's coming….' The assassin got into her fighting stance. One katar rose in attempt to strike down. 'Any minute now….'

THUMP THUMP THUMP

" MEEEEELLLL!!" Somebody glomped her from behind. Melisa jumped in surprise, barely able to stop her katar from slashing the threat. "F-Fanny!?" The newcomer jumped up and down cheerfully, bringing Mel along in her happy dance. "It's been so loooooong!!" The blonde laughed weakly along the girl, and finally noticed something," You're a sniper now, heh?" Fanny nodded vigorously, showing off her new uniform," Cool huh! The guild promoted me yesterday! By the way, where's Lisa anyway? There's a letter for her from the archer guild. And you know-"The girl rambled on and on, forgetting her main goal of visiting the orphanage.

* * *

Lisa arrived on the scene and tried hard not to laugh at her sister's predicament until she realized the other girl present, "Fanny? Whoa, it's been a long time. How are you?"

Said girl saw her friend and pounced her too, this time bringing both of them down to the floor in a tangled mess, "Lisa!! Long time no see!!" she proceed to shake her friends head back and forth by the neck, making the huntress feeling nauseous. Melisa put her hand on Fanny's shoulder and said, "I think you'd better stop now girl, any longer and you will send her to la-la land and we still have chores to do."

The sniper glanced at the assassin strangely before looking back to the girl in her grasps condition. Seeing that Lisa's face has become unnaturally blue and foam coming out of her mouth, she yelped and quickly released her. The victim picked herself off of the floor and proceeded to cough a few times before composing herself, her voice hoarse, "What are you trying? Kill me?" Fanny grinned sheepishly and apologized quickly.

Lisa dusted her clothes as she stood up and for once looks at her friend's attire. She realizes that while their attires are similar, there are some distinct differences here and there before asking, "Whoa, who made you those clothes? It looks way cooler than mine. You got to tell me so I can get mine too."

Fanny look at her strangely before answering, "Err… this is the standard sniper garb." The huntress in front of her laughed soundly while saying, "Yeah…right…sniper…." Feeling insulted, Fanny put her hands on her hips and scowled at the hunter.

A few minutes later, the huntress realized her friend's mood darkens and composed herself before realizing what her friend had said. Her eyes widened as her finger shakily points toward the sniper, "You…you mean…You're serious?" her question was answered by a stern nod from the sniper and she froze for a minute before grabbing her head in frustration, "Nooo!! This can't be true!! Fanny the lazy bump had surpassed me. LIFE ISN'T FAIR" she crouched with her back towards her friend and sister while drawing syllables on the floor as a spotlight shines on her with 2 river of tears streaming down from her eyes, complete with cold wind blowing the snow, creating dramatic effect while she's muttering, "Its not fair…I become a huntress long before she did, how come she becomes a sniper first." Melisa and Fanny sweatdropped while saying, "Where do the spotlight, wind and snow comes from?"

Its then that fanny remembers about the message from the guild, "Ah, I almost forgot. Lisa, you have a message from the Hunter Guild. And there's one for Mel too from the Assassin guild." The sentence draws the attention of the sobbing huntress and her sister as Fanny rummaged her bag to find the message until she pulls out a pair of white envelops with the seal of the respective guild before offering them to the sisters, "Here you go."

"Thanks" The assassin muttered, as she took the envelop with the Royal Assassin Emblem on the front. Eyeing her still mourning sister, she sighed and opened the envelop. Her clear blue eyes widened in surprise, as she read the letter.

* * *

To: Senior Assassin Melisa Artemis

Taking your excellent skills as a warrior from the shadows into consideration, we hereby assign you to a joint quest with the knight guild. This quest is a must. The details for quest are below:

Mission: Investigate the missing children case in the slums of Lighthalzen.

Partner: Senior Knight Twin

Objectives: Retrieve the lost children using any means possible.

Time Limit: 1 week

Please report to the Assassin guild before going on to your quest.

* * *

Please R&R! 


End file.
